


Not Broken

by ASTRO_fluff



Series: You Deserve the World [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASTRO_fluff/pseuds/ASTRO_fluff
Summary: Lena shows Kara that she is not broken.  Reading the first story in the series is not required, but it will certainly help create context.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: You Deserve the World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919590
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	1. There is talking...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-shot meant to fill in a gap that a few readers pointed out. Mainly, Lena and Kara's first time. The timeline is set between the Mother's day chapter and the epilog. 
> 
> Still un-beta'd so all errors are my own (and my apologies in advance for them!)

Lena leaned over the desk and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. It had been more than a few weeks since their mother’s day weekend and Lena was unsure of what to do. This was not something she was accustomed to, as she usually excelled at all of her endeavors. But Kara was a mystery. While they shared ever increasing intimacy at the cottage by the lake over the course of the weekend, they seemed to have regressed once returning to National City. She certainly didn’t want to rush or coerce the blonde, but she desperately wanted more. She wanted to wake up every morning with Kara in her arms. She wanted to help get the children ready for school and be there when they got home. 

But Kara remained at her sister’s home. And Lena was left feeling hopeless. She let out another sigh and then was disrupted from her musings by Jess at her door. “Your appointment is here.”

Lena jerked her head up with a start. She knew she was feeling out of it, but she was certain she had not forgotten a meeting. She narrowed her eyes at her assistant, “What appointment?”

Jess placed her hands on her hips, nonplussed by Lena’s sharp tone. “With the way you have moping about, I took the liberty to call in some reinforcements.” Then she softened her eyes and said imploringly to her boss, “You look lost and in need of some guidance. It is not weakness to seek out advice or even friendly ears.”

Lena felt her heart swell with affection for her assistant. She really was too good to her and Lena nodded her head and gave her a grateful smile. Then Jess just haughtily lifted her head and gave a single nod before opening the door to let two familiar figures waltz into the office. 

When Maggie caught sight of the CEO she smiled and said, “What’s up Little Luthor?”

Lena gave a halfhearted chuckle and led the couple over to the seating area in her office. The couple sat down on the couch and Lena sat across from them in one of the arm chairs. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Maggie spoke again, “So does this little,” she gestured around at the three of them as she said, “shindig have anything to do with the fact that you and Kara have barely kissed in the past month?”

Alex covered her face with her hand and sighed. Lena, having grown used to Maggie’s bluntness responded, “Yes, I suppose it does.”

Maggie just snorted in response and then looked at Lena expectantly. Lena took a steading breath and then began to tell the pair about the past few weeks. She told them of how they seemed to have escalated at the cabin, but after she said, “I love you to Kara” they didn’t kiss again until they got home. Then when Lena kissed her, she was rejected by Kara. And while they still spent most of their time together, it seemed more friendly, than friendlier.

After her summary she said, “I don’t want to pressure her or make her feel as though she is limited, I just want. Gah,” she trailed off ineloquently. Lena wrung her hands furious with herself for being so inarticulate. She wanted to fully convey her thoughts but they were coming out in a jumbled mess.

To the surprise of Alex and Lena, Maggie took Lena’s hand gently and spoke softly, “You know that Kara loves you right?”

And that was the all it took to for fresh tears to spring to Lena’s eyes. She closed them to try to keep the tears from falling. She took a deep breath and then looked to her companions once more, “She hasn’t said as much,” she managed weakly.

Maggie, having kept hold of her hand, gave it a small squeeze before saying, “Trust me Lena,” she said softly but firmly. When Lena lifted her gaze she continued, “Kara is completely in love with you. So whatever is going on, it has nothing to do with how she feels about you.”

Lena gave her a half-hearted smile not quite believing the detective. Then Alex chimed in, “You need to talk to her. You can’t keep feeling this way. My sister can be delicate, yes, but you will not break her. Trust yourself to be with her.”

Lena took a shaky breath and then voiced the fear she had been holding for weeks, “But I don’t want her to think that I am trying to control her or that I am using her. I am so afraid that she will think I am just like them…” she trailed off knowing the other women would know who she was referencing.

Alex wiped her hands across her face and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. When she opened her eyes she leveled a steely glare at the CEO. “Now you listen to me Lena Luthor. You. Are. Not. Like. Them.” She punctuated each word while maintaining her fierce gaze. After a moment of silence to let the words sink in she continued on, “First of all, you need to stop cowering in your office and sulking about. You are Lena fucking Luthor. So pull yourself together. Where is the fierce woman who deciding to make it her mission to prove to my sister that she was worth more?”

Lena hung her head, “That woman had nothing to lose. I have everything to lose.”

Alex sucked in a breath to continue her tirade but she was swiftly elbowed in the side by her wife. She spluttered and coughed and sent a glare at her wife. Maggie waved off the glare and then looked to Lena once more. “Oh my sweet baby gay,” she said with fondness. “Lena, Kara fell in love with you. You. A woman who is in control, fiercely protective, passionate, and possessive. You don’t bend to the will of others, and you certainly don’t doubt yourself.” Maggie cocked her head to see if Lena was beginning to understand. When she was met with a hunched form she decided she needed to connect the dots for her. “So you have to trust that if Kara fell in love with you, then perhaps that is something she wants.”

Lena shook her head, “After the abuse she has faced; how can she even know? Maybe her affection,” Lena purposely avoided using the term love as she wasn’t quite sure she believed the older woman, “Is misguided and only resulting because she has been socialized to expect that kind of treatment.”

Despite another elbow to her side Alex blurted out, “Damn it Lena, it is not the same!”

Stubbornly Lena shook her head. “Isn’t it?” She said bleakly.

Maggie dropped to her knees in front of the distraught CEO. She could see that Lena was at war with herself. Fighting her desire to be herself with Kara and fear that she would hurt Kara. Worrying that if she was truly herself, she would not be right for the woman she loved. Maggie’s heart ached. She reached out and took Lena’s face in her hands and gently kissed her forehead. “Don’t you see,” she started softly, “This is why it isn’t the same.”

Lena lifted her tear stained face and tried to read the truth from Maggie’s eyes. Alex bent down as well and she waited until their gazes met, “Answer me this one thing. What do you want for Kara?”

Lena didn’t hesitate, “I want her to be happy and cherished. And I want her to feel that she is treasured every single moment.”

Alex rolled her eyes in affection and said, “And who do you want to show her those things?”

The couple saw the CEO straighten her shoulders slightly. There was less self-pity and more of her usual steal when she responded, “Me.”

“Are you sure? You seem like you aren’t sure. Perhaps if we could find someone…”

Alex couldn’t finish her statement before Lena straightened completely and she stated firmly, “It will be me.”

“Ah…and there’s our girl.” Alex finished with a smirk.

Lena rolled her eyes and reached for a tissue to dry her tears. Alex and Maggie retreated back to their initial seating on the couch across from the CEO. Before they could speak further, Jess strolled in with a coffee for everyone. She looked around at the still somber faces of Alex and Maggie and the slightly blotchy tear stained face of her boss before narrowing her eyes. She turned to the couple of the couch and spoke crisply, “Drink your coffees, come up with a plan, and then let’s all get back to work,” she finished sharply then turned heal and walked purposively out of the office. 

Maggie looked at the closed office door in surprise, “So that’s Jess?” She said while turning to the other two occupants. 

The other two just nodded and Maggie grinned, “I like her.”

Alex took a sip of her coffee and sighed when she noticed that, of course, it was her perfect order. She chuckled, “She’s right, as usual.”

Lena cocked her head and looked to Alex with questioning eyes. When Alex saw the confusion she continued, “We should help you plan some things.”

“Like what?”

Alex looked to Maggie, you seemed to have sunken into the couch sipping on her coffee with a dazed look on her face. Alex rolled her eyes and realized she would be the one continuing this. “You need to talk to Kara about everything. You both are leaving too many things unsaid.”

When she didn’t receive an argument from the CEO she took another sip and said, “Maggie and I are going to take a little trip with the kids and my mom this weekend. Miah has been begging Maggie to take him fishing. You, are going to plan a romantic date and then you are going to talk to my sister, no interruptions or excuses.” She rose her eyebrow imperiously, “You got that?”

Lena raised her eyebrow in retort, but then softened her features and said, “Thank you.”

Alex nodded. Then the three women went on to discuss lighter issues while they finished up their drinks. When they were finished, the three women exchanged hugs and the couple left the office. Before the door closed behind them, Maggie stuck her head back in, “Solid B+ Little Luthor.” Then she gave her a wink and disappeared behind the door.

Lena shook her head at the detective’s antics and was inwardly quite thrilled to have proven herself yet again in her eyes. Then she pulled out her phone and quickly sent a message off to Kara asking if they could spend some time together over the weekend. Then she set about getting everything prepared. When the weekend finally arrived she couldn’t seem to shake the nervousness she felt. When the elevator chimed signaling Kara’s arrival to her penthouse, she took a deep breath and strolled into the foyer to greet her.

When Kara stepped out of the elevator, Lena swiftly brought her into her arms and breathed in her scent. She was fortified by her smell, the smell of home she thought wistfully. 

“I thought we could order in this evening and just spend some time together.”

Kara smiled brightly, “Sounds great.”

Lena knew that she wouldn’t enjoy anything until they talked through what was going on. So instead of beating around the bush she just dove right in, “Before we order, can we talk about a few things first?” She finished her question by leading Kara deeper into the penthouse so they could settle themselves on the couch in the living room.

Kara’s eyes seemed saddened, and almost resigned. After sitting down, she looked up to Lena with slumped shoulders and said, “Of course.”

Lena immediately noticed the change in demeanor and sought rectification hastily, “Kara I love you so very much. I am hoping that we can talk about some things so that we can continue to grow closer.”

Instead of buoying Kara’s spirits, she remained slumped and withdrawn. Lena reaching out to take her hand and tried to prod the blonde out of her silence.

“What has you so frightened, love? Please don’t pull away from me again?” Lena added in a near silent plea. Remembering what happened those weeks ago when Kara pulled away from her affections.

“I’m sorry, I know I have been pushing you away. I just,” Kara trailed off softly. 

“I care about you so much Kara. What has you so afraid?” Lena gently caressed her cheek, and then tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“I am afraid that you won’t want me, after you know…” she trailed off again looking dejected.

Lena placed a single finger under Kara’s chin and then raised her face delicately. When their eyes met she responded, “There is not a single thing in this universe that would make me not want you. So no, I don’t know.”

Kara tried to hide her face again but Lena was still holding her chin. She looked imploringly at Lena. “After you learn that I can’t…” again she trailed off. But Lena didn’t say anything, she wanted Kara to voice her fear in its entirety. So she waited, trying to pour every ounce of love she felt for the blonde into her gaze. After a few moments Kara did voice her fear completely, “I am afraid that you will not want to be with someone who cannot enjoy sex.”

Lena used her hold on Kara’s chin to tilt her face up slightly. Then she placed a small chaste kiss to her lips before she pulled away and let go of Kara. She was relieved to see the Kara didn’t hunch back in on herself and she was still keeping her gaze. She prodded softly, “Is this the reason that you have been pulling away?”

Kara nodded. Lena allowed her some time to think, and was rewarded with Kara speaking up, “That is part of it.”

Lena tilted her head slightly, “And the other part?” She said softly. 

Kara took a deep breath. “You seemed to stop pursing me, and” she wrung her hands, “Gosh I sound so selfish, I should expect you to do all of the work. I’m sorry. Forget I said anything.”

“Darling, please. I want to know everything about how you feel. Please tell me.”

“It’s just,” a single tear fell down Kara’s cheek. Lena delicately wiped it away with one of her thumbs. The gentle contact seemed to give Kara the courage she needed to continue. “It’s just you seemed to pull away. Remember when we got back from the cabin?”

Lena nodded.

“You kissed me as you were helping me unpack my things.” Again, Lena nodded, encouraging Kara to continue. “When you hand skimmed over my skin I felt overwhelmed. At first it was if my whole being was on fire at your touch. I have never felt that way before. Then I started to wonder what I should be doing with my hands. And I realized that I am no good. I couldn’t even figure out where to put my hands. So I pulled away.” she paused, “After that day, you never touched me again. I thought it was because you knew I was no good.” she finished and then slumped slightly as though exhausted. 

Lena’s heart clenched and she mentally berated herself for her foolish actions. She stopped doubting her instincts and pulled Kara into her arms. She began stroking her hair, “God Kara, I am so sorry. There are so many things I need to say to you now.” She kissed the top of her head and then adjusted them so she could see Kara’s face. She placed another kiss to her lips. “First, Kara you are good. So very good. There is nothing you could do, or not do, that would change that,” she implored.

She stole another kiss, fortifying herself to continue, “Next, that was not my intention at all that day. I thought that I had pushed you too far. So I wouldn’t allow myself to pursue you further until you indicated you were ready. I was trying to let you take control.”

“Oh,” Kara said meekly.

Again, Lena relied on her instincts instead of suppressing her desires, “So, if I were to kiss you now,” she raised her brow and smirked, “You would be amenable?”

Kara smiled fully for the first time. “Why don’t you find out?”

Lena didn’t allow her surprise at the playfulness of the statement stall her from consuming Kara. She closed the distance between them and captured her lips. She allowed their kissing to remain chaste for a moment before she teased her tongue out and traced the blonde’s bottom lip. When Kara granted her admittance, her tongue stole into her mouth and sought to map every fragment. When they needed to breathe she pulled her lips away and began to kiss and suckle on Kara’s chin and neck, making a haphazard trail following her collar bone down. As she glided her nose back up along where she had just claimed, she husked, “You can touch me anywhere you want, or you don’t have to touch me at all.” Before returning to swollen lips once more a thought rose in Lena’s head. She looked to Kara and said, “Or I can move your hands. Would you like that darling?” 

Kara’s pupils were blown and her chest was practically heaving, “Show me,” she whispered breathlessly.

Lena smirked at the effect she was having on the younger woman. “With pleasure,” she whispered back while taking Kara’s hand in her own. She returned to ravaging the blonde’s mouth and then she delicately guided Kara’s hand to her waist. As the kiss deepened, she moved Kara’s hand down to her bottom and squeezed gently before removing her hand. Kara kept her hold on the older woman’s ass and began to caress and squeeze. Lena trailed her mouth to the blonde’s ear and whispered hotly, “That’s it baby. It feels so good. You are so good.” 

Lena then returned the favor and slid both of her hands down the plain of Kara’s back and then rested on the supple rear. She mapped out every inch while taking note of Kara’s reactions. If she breathed deeper or moaned she made sure to commit each and every sound and movement to memory. After some time as the women lost themselves to the sensations of one another Lena felt Kara’s hand begin to move and then hesitate. She quickly placed her hand once again on top of Kara’s and guided her. This time she had Kara’s hand trail up her body and to her breast. She waiting until Kara seemed confident in their new position before releasing her hand to seek out new paths of her own. When Kara tweaked her nipple through the shirt and bra Lena moaned and bit Kara’s ear, “That’s perfect. You are perfect, darling,” she breathlessly moaned.

The women continued exploring each other with their clothes on. When Lena felt the desire to go further, she stopped herself and slowly pulled away. She trailed her hands up Kara’s body, delighting in the hitched breaths that accompanied her path, until she cupped her face gently. “I think we should talk about your other concern. Don’t you?” She whispered softly, her nose almost touching the younger ones.

Kara took a few moments to right herself. She took a few gulps of air and allowed her breathing to steady. “My other concern?” She cocked her head in confusion.

Lena smiled gently at the irony; considering Kara was still reeling in lust from just a bit of kissing and light petting. “You were concerned that you could not enjoy sex,” she informed her in a soft tone.

“Right,” Kara sat up more, fully sobering.

“Do you trust me Kara?”

The blonde searched Lena for a few moments before nodding and saying, “I do.”

Lena smiled softly, and she ducked her head to kiss Kara’s cheek lightly. “Good.” She cupped her face and leaned their foreheads together for a moment, just relishing in the intimacy of the connection they shared. When she pulled back she started again, “Know that no matter what happens between us, physically, I could never be disappointed in you or us. Okay?”

She waited for Kara to nod her confirmation and then she continued, “Sex,” she paused not quite liking the use of that term for this conversation but hesitating a moment before saying, “Making love is more than just physical intimacy. It is a connection between people. It is trusting me with your body.”

“What do you mean?” Kara softly questioned.

Lena took a moment to think about how exactly she wanted to convey her sentiments. She took a deep breath and dove in, “I want to bring you pleasure, yes. But there is more. God Kara,” she started while taking a moment to twine their hands together, “I want to map every inch of you. I want to memorize and claim every moan, every sigh, and every morsel of pleasure. I want you to lose yourself in the sensation and let go, because you know that I have you. You know that I will never let you go.”

Kara’s breathing was in near pants and her chest rose and fell heavily. “I want that. I want you.”

“You have me Darling.”

Kara reached out and brought their lips together in a soft kiss, “Make love to me Lena.”


	2. Then there is not talking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a quick tour of Kara and Lena's relationship through Kara's eyes, then there is smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to give a little of Kara's perspective throughout the whole story so I took a bit of time to try to convey what she has been feeling. Also, this is the first time I have ever written smut, so my apologies if I have let you down on that part ::eek, runs and hides::

_Kara reached out and brought their lips together in a soft kiss, “Make love to me Lena.”_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara closed her eyes briefly, and got caught up in her memories. She thought about how most of her time with Lena had been shrouded in mystery. Now, she had heard all about Lena before she had met her for the first time. Her sister praised her boss on multiple occasions, pointing out that she used her company to actually be a force for good. But after Miah met her on his field trip, all further dinner conversations were filled with thoughts about the wonderful Ms. Luthor. 

Then she thought back to the day they first met. She had taken an immediate liking to the brunette. Lena had seamlessly fit in with her family dynamic and seemed to bring a new vibrancy and depth to their group. Her intellect rivaled Kara’s own, but she held herself differently. It wasn’t arrogance, but a confidence seemed to exude from her. Kara felt herself being pulled into her orbit and she couldn’t understand why. Then, when she and her kids were getting in her car to leave, she saw Lena press a gentle kiss to Miah’s forehead. She had never seen someone, outside of her family, devote such care to him. Kara found herself peering at Lena, hoping that she could solve the riddle. But she was left wanting. Lena wasn’t like one of her projects, she couldn’t tinker with it to see how it worked. No, Lena was a human, and humans – at least in her experience with only a few exceptions – wanted to use up others like resources. Did Lena see Miah as a resource to consume? Was Miah a means to some end? And why was her heart fluttering so? Nothing made sense. And Kara did not like this feeling.

Kara had managed to avoid her own mind on this matter the next few interactions she had with Lena. But then that day came when Lena came over to her house. Miah had run out to greet Lena and Kara felt a fear grip her. What if Lena was using Miah? It had taken so long to help Miah overcome his father’s indifference. She didn’t know if he would recover if his heart was broken the same way again. But despite the warnings in her head, her heart still fluttered when she saw them together. This also gave her pause. She was certain hearts were not supposed to beat this way. Surely this type of irregularity was a cause for concern. She couldn’t ponder further as the duo started their approach to the house, Miah in Lena’s arms looking completely at home, causing Kara to experience another flutter – curse this unknown ailment. As Miah went to return the book Kara was thrown for another loop. Her daughter – her daughter that refused to grant anyone notice – lunged for the brunette. She too seemed at home in this woman’s arms. Kara was utterly perplexed. How could this happen? And what was going on with her heart? If it kept up with this pitter patter she would be forced to discuss the matter with Eliza.

Kara had been unable to sleep that night. Her mind would not allow her to stop thinking and questioning the CEO. She had self-diagnosed her nuisance of a heart as being merely transference on seeing her children so happy. For a long time, Kara worried that her children would end up like her. That they would be useful, only as a consumable good. While she had come to terms with her existence and understood her place, she desperately wanted more for her children. The fact that Lena seemed to think they were worthy of care just showed that they would have a happier life. Kara presumed this is why her reactions were so strong. And it did bring her relief and joy to know that they would have more. 

However, none of this explained why she was willing to discuss her inabilities during intimacy with Lena. Lena didn’t need to know any of that! Why in space would she ever think that was even a relevant topic of discussion? Kara’s cheeks burned with embarrassment from the memory. It was completely obvious why sexual enjoyment was not something that Kara could have. She had been taught from birth that she was unique and different from everyone else. Her duty was to serve others. Her father had taught her that happiness was for the weak minded and willed. So when Monel’s father asked her to seek out his son, she knew she had to complete her duty.

When she met Monel she had intended to be a source of comfort in his loss, but he wanted to pursue her in a different sense. She knew that if that was what Monel needed, it was her duty to comply. Their first time together was painful, but short. She dreaded the thought of being with him again, but he seemed to need whatever it was that she offered. Over time he became frustrated with her deficiency. He questioned her humanity, her worth. But Monel didn’t have to do those things, she already knew that she was built for different things, to be apart from not a part of others. So she apologized to him for straddling him with the burden of her. And she accepted his pursuit of other women, for they could be whole and she could not. 

Lena didn’t seem to agree with any of this. But Lena didn’t know everything. If she knew, Kara didn’t think she would have reacted so strongly. But in the back of her mind, swirling amongst the confusion and embarrassment, there were tiny slivers of doubt. Was it possible that she could have more? And those tiny particles of uncertainty kept her up mind from its rest.

That doubt continued to eat away at her mind and she wrestled with it relentlessly. She was wrestling with it when Lena asked about her mother. The memory of her mother was one of her most prized possessions. She never talked about her, for fear that it would be taken from her and manipulated into something ugly and dark. Not even Alex was privy. Perhaps it was the doubt she had been swimming in, or maybe the lack of sleep; whatever the reason, it felt right to lean in to whatever this was. And though she leaned in, she was determined to start getting some answers to her questions.

In Kara’s search for answers she began seeking out the company of the brunette. She coordinated with Jess to find gaps in the CEOs schedule that she could use a distraction. She found she began looking forward to their chess games more than almost anything else. It was a time to see Lena in her element. And a part of Kara liked to see the strategy forming in the other woman’s eyes as she played. Lena was relentless and hardly ever left room for Kara to gain an advantage. It also caused even more confusion for the blonde professor. For while Lena played, Kara used this time to begin understanding her friend better. She learned exactly how Lena set her jaw and furrowed her brow when she was contemplating a risk. She learned how she quirked her lips and winked a few moves before she knew she would claim victory. But more importantly, Kara learned that she could read the intent in Lena’s eyes. She knew what she looked like when she was pursing her victories. What she could not understand was that sometimes, Kara felt as though that look was directed at her. To add to her confusion, why in space would her heart do that darn fluttering every time?

Then one day it all came to a head for Kara. She was out enjoying a lovely morning with Lena and the kids. Lena had been so kind and thoughtful making sure that all three of them had everything they could need. Then Lena went and bought Kara those Legos, reminding her so much of her mother that her heart ached. She had to end this. If Lena knew the truth about Kara, she would never be so kind to her. But there was that little sliver or doubt again. Making Kara wonder. But it was time, Lena needed to know about her. About what she was capable of and perhaps more importantly -- what she wasn’t capable of. Then Lena could decide if she wanted to continue to be friends, or if she wanted to utilize a valuable resource. She owed that much to Lena. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Kara was pulled out of her musing by a gentle hand that trembled ever so slightly against her cheek. “Are you sure? We can wait. I will wait as long as you need, even if it is forever.”

Kara shook her head and smiled, “No, I want this Lena. I am not afraid.” And she wasn’t afraid. Kara had been searching for answers for a long time, and over time that little sliver of doubt grew. It grew and grew until she began to question the lessons that her father and Monel engrained so deeply on her psyche. It grew so much that she began to believe that maybe, just maybe, she _was_ worth more. And behind that realization stood Lena Lena, this amazing goddess before her, she had painstakingly showed Kara how much she was worth over and over again. Kara knew that she was capable of loving another and she was completely in love with the women before her. And it was about time she told her. Kara look at Lena and saw the devotion there, then she uttered, “I love you.”

Lena’s resulting smile lit up the entire space, she surged forward and claimed Kara’s lips in a fierce, possessive, and consuming kiss. Lena pulled away, then Kara was pulled up and guided into the master room. 

“Before we continue I want you to know that if at any moment you feel as though you do not wish to continue, we will stop.” Lena took Kara’s face in her hands to ensure that she was being heard and understood completely, “We will stop and then we will talk about how you are feeling. You are not alone in this Kara. And nothing that happens will ever deter me from loving you.”

Kara stepped into Lena’s space and pulled her down into a bruising kiss. Kara felt so alive, she pulled away abruptly, smiled and said, “Are you going to take me? Or am I going to have to take you first?”

Lena raised her brow at the tease from the blonde and then chuckled darkly, “Oh darling, don’t you remember? I like to make the first move.” With that she kissed Kara for all she was worth, quickly sweeping her tongue inside the blonde’s mouth and demanding submission. As she deepened the kiss she began to move them further into the room until Kara’s legs hit the edge of the bed. Kara was pushed down and then Lena followed her onto the soft bedding. Once Lena was prone atop of her she stopped her relentless pursuit of her mouth and began to kiss down the blonde’s neck.

When she reached the top button of the blonde’s button-down she looked up and sought permission to continue. Kara knew that she wanted to make sure she, when being faced with the realities of their new intimacies, was truly ready. So with a whispered, “please” that barely reached the brunette’s ears, she gave her permission. Lena slowly guided the first button from the hole, and then took her time to pamper the skin that was revealed. She continued to do so with each button using her lips and tongue to map the flesh below. Kara was already flush with what she assumed was arousal. Her breathing had quickened and she felt a pleasant building of pressure within.

When Lena finished the last button she straddled Kara and softly traced her fingertips up along the newly revealed abs, to her ribs, then she gently pulled the material open when she reached her shoulders. Kara watched her shudder in anticipation. 

“You are so very beautiful, Kara.” 

“Can I see you?” Kara responded somewhat bashfully.

Kara watched while Lena bit her lip and then reached up to unbutton her shirt slowly. Her lip stayed firmly planted beneath her teeth while her gaze remained on Kara. She pulled the silky material off of her torso completely and then let it fall to the floor. Kara’s eyes rove hungrily over her love. She didn’t understand what she wanted other than she wanted to possess and be possessed by this amazing person. 

After Lena removed her shirt she began her assault on Kara in earnest. Kara felt when their bare breasts met and she barely stifled her moan. Lena stopped sucking on her neck and whispered, “Oh no, I want to hear you.” As the hot breaths traveled across the sensitive flesh on her lobe she felt a wetness begin to coat her thighs. Lena seemed to understand the effect she was having and took the lobe between her teeth and nibbled lightly. The wetness between her thighs only seemed to increase. She was momentarily panicked by the sensation. She was about to say something but it seemed as though Lena was reading her thoughts for she heard, “Are you becoming wet for me darling?” husked against the shell of her ear. Kara felt immediately calmed, and nodded quickly. 

Lena seemed to derive pleasure from the confirmation, she lifted her head slightly, “I can’t wait to taste you,” she licked her bottom lip before continuing, “but first I want to map every inch of you. I want to make sure that we secure,” she took a moment to trace her fingers down to Kara’s nipple and circle it slightly, “every ounce of pleasure we can.” Then she stopped talking and used her mouth to follow the trail of her finger. While her mouth sucked in Kara’s nipple, her other hand sought out the other to massage the flesh. When Kara thought she was going to burst, Lena switched sides and repeated the process again. Kara had stopped stifling her moans and let them out in earnest. This seemed to spur Lena on and the carcasses and sucks intensified with every utterance.

Kara found that she was starting to grow inpatient- for what she did not know. She didn’t know why, but she placed her hands on top of Lena’s head, marveling at the softness for just a moment before pushing slightly. Lena didn’t appear put off when she looked up she just smirked and said, “Do you need something?” with a sexy quirk of her brow.

Kara knew she needed something but she didn’t know what that was and felt a little helpless about how to respond. Lena seemed to understand and she pressed herself against Kara and then moved her body up so she could claim her mouth once more. In the process she ground her pelvis against Kara’s and Kara let out a relieved groan. 

“You like that?” Lena said while thrusting against the blonde again.

Kara couldn’t catch enough breath to supply the words, so she responded by tilting her hips up to find more friction again. Lena claimed Kara’s mouth in a bruising kiss and thrusted twice more before she pulled at Kara’s pants. “Can I take these off?”

Kara still could not find any words so she lifted up her hips and nodded frantically. Lena smiled softly, “I have you.” Then she slid Kara pants off of her legs trailing her fingers along the newly exposed skin. When she came back up she touched the hem of her underwear and looked searchingly at Kara. Kara had no doubt, she nodded again and then took a deep breath as the entirety of her being was laid bare before her soon to be lover. 

“You are breathtaking,” Lena whispered reverently. Then settled herself between Kara’s legs. She lowered herself down while keeping her gaze on Kara. Kara had never felt more loved, but the desire that had been building was still there, and those smoldering embers were demanding to be re-stoked. Lena seemed to understand as she smirked and then swiped her tongue through Kara’s folds without preamble. Kara shut her eyes with a force against the sensation. Lena continued to consume her alternating between twirling around her opening and peeking her tongue inside. 

Kara felt a rising pressure as Lena’s tongue began thrusting into her in earnest. The pressure kept building and Lena kept thrusting, and then Lena snaked her hand up and massaged her breast while moving to suck her bud into her mouth. She tweaked the nipple and laved her tongue against the bud in faster and firmer strokes. Kara’s heart began to race and her breaths began to quicken. She felt as though she was about to fall off of the edge but was being held back by something she didn’t know. 

“Kara, look me in the eyes.” Lena demanded her focus return and Kara forced herself to open her eyes and look at the brunette, “Do you trust me?”

Kara peered into her eyes and saw that Lena was completely bare before her. Kara nodded, too overcome with the sensations she was experiencing to verbally voice her confirmation.

Lena smiled up at her and said, “Let go then, I have you.” Then her lips quirked in a devilish smirk and she swiped her tongue around Kara once more before looking up to peer deeply into Kara’s eyes. Without looking away she husked out, “Come for me darling.”


End file.
